


爱的魔力转圈圈

by xiaotansuancai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaotansuancai/pseuds/xiaotansuancai
Summary: 本章洛南车





	爱的魔力转圈圈

**Author's Note:**

> 本章洛南车

****02** **

周震南第一次连助理都没带一个人坐飞机，长时间离开熟悉的环境，周震南生理上有些不适应不习惯，他甚至能感觉到自己焦躁不安的信息素在强效抑制贴下面翻滚，整个人都迟钝了起来。拒绝了一路试图帮忙拎行李的人，他终于找到座位，靠着座椅喘了口气，刚想把行李放上行李架，邻座的人忽然面无表情接过他的行李帮他放好，又若无其事的转身坐回座位。周震南的愣了半晌才反应过来不认识对方，于是有些怕生的软绵绵的说了一声谢谢你，对方立刻回应了没关系，却仍然没敢直视周震南，只是略带紧张的按着手机开关键——屏幕亮了，显示时间19:30，周震南清晰的看到屏幕背景上，是赵磊......

屏幕灭了，周震南却迟迟收不回目光，缓慢更新的大脑里——赵磊在屏幕里笑，对着焉栩嘉笑，对着他笑。又是赵磊。真烦。

他看着对方摩挲着手机，亮屏时对着赵磊傻笑，他忽然想看看自己的手机，或许焉栩嘉会找他。事实上焉栩嘉确实会找他，可周震南想象了一下，赵政豪会和焉栩嘉说不知道，焉栩嘉会打一通电话给他自己，如果接通了他会告诉自己早点回家别让爸妈担心，如果没接通，他也只会发条短信再让赵政豪嘱咐自己，自己也无法责备他，因为每每这个时候自己的脑海里总会蹦出一个词，叫仁至义尽，假夫妻而已，焉栩嘉已经做得很好了。

想久了周震南觉得头更疼了，似有岩浆在心上翻涌要淹没爱意。 

邻座似乎感受到了周震南的不适，顺着他注视的目光尴尬的关掉了手机放到一旁，一时手足无措。周震南忽然觉得，这样的他好像大学时候暗恋焉栩嘉的自己，越真挚越可悲，让人想要去毁掉。

周震南不知道自己为什么伸出了手，他只觉得灵魂在漂浮，看着自己说：

“我是周震南。”

试探与冒险——你认识我吗，你爱他吗。

对方是个笑起来会很有感染力的人，即使戴着口罩笑意也会从眼角跑出来，转过来第一次和周震南对视，有些兴奋又克制的样子，回握他的时候手心在冒汗：

“何洛洛，我叫何洛洛。”

周震南也不逃避他的目光，也对着他笑，笑得有些僵硬——何洛洛，何洛洛，请你不要去爱赵磊，或者不要仅仅只爱他一个。

又聊了几句客套的，两人就各做各的去了，周震南本想乘着飞行时间处理完手头最后一项工作，眼睛却不听话的时不时打探着摩挲手机的何洛洛，觉得蠢小孩喜欢人的样子讨厌极了。排斥期的不适也比他想象的还要严重，周震南开始浑身冒冷汗，叫了杯热水捂了捂手，也没喝几口就汗津津的睡过去了。周震南自己没有察觉，何洛洛却敏锐的感受到了周震南苹果味的信息素丝丝点点的从抑制贴下流出来，并且有更加泛滥的趋势。何洛洛是个刚分化没多久的理论派，只知道书上说Alpha的信息素可以安抚Omega，却没管过周震南之前有没有被标记就立刻释放了自己甜葡萄酒味的信息素包裹住了周震南，正以为周震南会稳定下来时，他却全面爆发了，青苹果味涌进了何洛洛的鼻腔，小范围内也一时骚动。何洛洛摇摇周震南见他也没有醒来，便抱着他说着抱歉去了封闭信息素的小隔间。

何洛洛也是个笨蛋，明明可以找任何一个O或者B的空姐帮忙，偏偏要孤身一A和一个O独处一室，憋的够呛才给人换上新的抑制贴，好在换完以后虽然整个人还是烫烫的信息素稳定了下来。何洛洛长舒一口气，看了眼时间，还有半小时到达目的地，隔间的味道没散尽，他便打算直接在这待到下飞机。隔间又小，周震南几次三番从小沙发上滚下来，何洛洛干脆把人揣到自己怀里坐着——理所当然是为了这个小O好，就是何洛洛承认他有悄咪咪吸人家的青苹果味信息素闻，那也只是喜欢这个味道，没带任何龌龊的心思。

可是真的好可爱，何洛洛看着因为发情而变得粉嫩嫩的白团子周震南，忍不住给他拍了张照片。以前只在赵磊家里翻相册的时候看到过年纪再小一点的周震南，好巧今天在飞机上遇到，果然和赵磊哥说的一样可爱。可惜赵磊是个神经病，和自己打赌今天焉栩嘉会不会送他回家，赌注是输了的人手机屏保换成对方的照片。何洛洛当然说会，谁不知道焉栩嘉喜欢赵磊，赵磊却要笑不笑的说：“他不会，他不会错过南南第一次穿婚服的样子。”结果何洛洛输了，没输明白，但还是按照约定换上了，也不知道周震南小朋友有没有误会。这么想着，何洛洛内心又翻赵磊一个白眼，下意识把小白团再抱紧些，闻着人的味道也迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

周震南清醒的时候，何洛洛正在打盹，不知道哪养成的怪习惯，抓着周震南的手十指紧扣，周震南对此有些嫌弃，挣扎一下没成功倒把何洛洛吵醒了，看到周震南看着他的手，刷的一下放手站起来，脸红的不行：“到了！没？”

飞机到站提示刚好响起来，何洛洛立刻慌慌张张开门要走，回头见周震南一脸无语坐着不动，以为人还不舒服着，又有一丝不苟的扶着人往外走，下飞机前还不忘帮周震南拿着行李，真诚到周震南不好意思说你太客气了叭。

出关口，何洛洛的助理过来接他，何洛洛介绍他是新朋友，问他去哪刚好同酒店就要送他，周震南确实人生地不熟，又看到赵磊和焉栩嘉先后给他打电话他没接，便顺着他跟了上去。他俩坐后头，小助理在前面开车，听他们叽叽歪歪了一路周震南才知道何洛洛是焉栩嘉国内公司旗下的艺人，一颗冉冉升起的小明星，刚刚私人度假回来，一会要和焉栩嘉开个视频会议，因为赵磊医生告诉焉栩嘉他的这个小艺人隔三差五生病，让他这个做老板的好好管管

——一家三口，子凭母贵。

周震南冷眼看着窗外，路上来来往往的人，哪个都和自己没关系，他没时间管旁人，他自己都不知道该先去感受心的痛还是先学会顺畅的呼吸。我爱焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉爱赵磊，何洛洛也爱赵磊，赵磊呢？爱何洛洛吗？反正他不爱焉栩嘉。周震南还记着赵磊某天在电梯里堵着他，挑着他的下巴对他说，我可不爱焉栩嘉，但是我也不许你爱他，周震南纸老虎，愣是等人走了也没骂出来一句贱来，说到底或许他谁也不爱只是爱勾引人罢了，爱把生活变成一团乱麻。

何洛洛嫌开会占自己的私人时间，在车上便开了视频，周震南往旁边躲，却没法不去偷看。看什么看，看了也只是失望，离开的时候明明是赵磊要晕倒了一样，视频里却是焉栩嘉躺在卧室的床上挂水，夜里十点，赵磊还在他身边照顾着。说是雇佣关系，他三聊得挺像一家人，赵磊焉栩嘉嘱咐何洛洛照顾好身体，准备好下个月的首专，何洛洛调侃他俩像老爹娘，没人提周震南，焉栩嘉的未婚夫，就好像他没存在过。周震南消失的十个小时里，焉栩嘉没有找他，也许也没有发现他的消失，在周震南本应该穿着雪白的婚服的时刻里，有人用纱幔勒死了他的心脏，这世上也再无只属于焉栩嘉的周震南。

他又看一眼身边刚挂电话还在笑的何洛洛

——赵磊，你一定要爱何洛洛超过爱焉栩嘉。

“哥，快到了你别也送我们了，去帮我到机场接下赵磊哥。”

周震南看着换车离开的助理背影，佯装疲惫的揉了揉脖子，撕下了抑制贴。

青苹果味要悄悄的融进何洛洛的身体。甜葡萄酒灼烧室温。

他不是故意的，周震南不是故意的，他在生病，何洛洛也不必自责情难自禁。

你没有背叛你的爱情，我也没有背叛我的婚姻。

“ 洛洛，帮帮我，我好难受啊。”

“求求你，帮帮我。”

周震南叫的时机好，何洛洛开的方向好，车子猛地一停，又急速前进，左转再右转，车在一个废弃的停车库停下。

没有人能抵抗住周震南的求救，他就那样软软缩在后座上，通过后视镜眼巴巴的望着何洛洛，粉红的小舌轻巧的滑过殷红的唇瓣，把嘴唇舔的亮晶晶的，像给自己抹上了蜂蜜。也没有人见过这样别扭的人，虽然口头上说着帮帮我，但是却把自己缩得越来越小只，看何洛洛只是在前头喘粗气也没别的动作，就再不去看他，把头也埋进了怀里。似是难耐的，他磨蹭着自己双腿，偶尔还会喘出一声来，可发情期的情热不会那样容易就被消磨，他的下身几乎要把车垫打湿，忍得久了才又探出头来，悄悄再盯上何洛洛一眼，发现人还在看他，就佯装不经意的再别过脸去。

何洛洛怎么可能不心动，他早就在周震南第一句求求你的时候就硬了起来，周震南的信息素又来势汹汹，现在简直硬的发疼，可是他听说过很多周震南的事，知道他有多优秀，长久以来他都把周震南当成一个只可远观不可亵玩的宝贝，此刻让他去做他，何洛洛想想就紧张的要泄出来。

何洛洛又真的是一个笨蛋，他只顾着自己纠结，却忘记了自己冲破抑制剂的信息素有多糟蹋周震南，本来聚着力缩得好好的，可这A的信息素浓度一上来，生生把周震南给激软了，周震南无语的翻了个白眼，咬咬牙下定决心，声音都在抖

“何洛洛，你到底要不要来。”

来，不来谁傻逼。这是何洛洛把周震南一把压倒在后座上最后的想法。

后座没那么长，堪堪一个周震南勉强躺平在里头，何洛洛的腿还在车门外撑着。俩个人头天认识，又都是第一次，没经验的A不知道下一步怎么搞，勾引人也不知道怎么继续勾，何洛洛压着周震南，一时间就静静的看着对方。

何洛洛突然福至心灵，低头亲了一下周震南的眼睛，周震南吓得瑟缩了一下，何洛洛眼里的光就暗了下来，他揉了揉鼻子问周震南

“南南......你喜欢我吗？”

喜欢？这个词可太虚无缥缈了，喜欢又怎么样不喜欢又怎么样，那你喜欢我吗，周震南没问。离高浓度的Alpha太近，周震南开始晕乎乎的，他不知道这个问题里包含怎么样的深意，但其中的单纯与尊重却让他心动，他仿佛从没被呵护，此刻贪恋于这样的温存。于是周震南鼓起勇气，用力的攥住何洛洛的衣领往下一拉，何洛洛没撑住倒下去，车子被压得一震，周震南亲到了何洛洛。

何洛洛读不到周震南的心，他只觉得这是周震南对他的认可，眼睛霎时又亮了，顿了顿便闭上眼睛去吻周震南的嘴唇。像拆开宝贵的礼物，何洛洛吻的很小心，半口半口的倒也把周震南的唇舔的水盈盈，泛着果冻的光泽，看起来是樱桃味的，实际上是青苹果味，吻得周震南绷直的身体慢慢放松了下来，小Omega的手也不再漂浮，缓缓的搭到了Alpha的腰际。

好像就在这一瞬间，甜葡萄酒和青苹果砰然爆发，皎洁的月色，原谅他们在此交合。

不要再吻嘴，周震南会不知道再用哪里呼吸。周震南搭在何洛洛腰间的手挣扎着拍了拍，他才恍如隔世的离开他的嘴唇，眼神还是迷离的，疑惑的看着周震南喘匀了气。周震南气顺了又摇摇头示意他没事，他便继续低头去吻他却被躲掉了。何洛洛也不恼火顺着周震南偏移的脑袋去吻他的脖颈，他吻得慢却久，红彤彤的吻痕一点点被雕琢出来，一个两个三个，终于吻到了周震南的喉结，吻开了他的衣衫。还是太慢了，裤子早就湿透了，周震南难耐的哼哼唧唧，四处磨磨蹭蹭要把裤子脱下来，何洛洛可受不了这样，他猛地把周震南往前面一挪脱下了他湿哒哒的裤子，自己再往前爬了几步，好让自己在车上的部分多些，车门可以虚掩上一半。

何洛洛的手附上周震南稚嫩的阴茎，直戳戳看着人眼睛，先斩后奏

“这里可以碰吗，南南。”

发情的Omega才没空和他计较这些，巨大的情欲快叫他窒息，他的手刚刚脱离了何洛洛的腰，他只顾着喘着气四处抓空去寻找依靠，何洛洛看他小模样实在可怜，分出一只手去抓住了周震南的两只手，同时也算是固定好了乱动的人。何洛洛轻轻撸动周震南的小玩意，把人搞得娇喘连连，过分的是，在人家快要射出来的那一刻，他却收了手，周震南哪受得了这样的委屈一下子哭了出来，何洛洛心疼他，但是更顽劣，吻掉几滴泪水，他趴到周震南的耳边哄骗他

“南南，我先好吗，让我先射，没有下面的先射的，这不公平。”

做爱让周震南机智的小脑袋变傻，他看着何洛洛真挚的脸，竟然没反抗，只是委屈的撒娇：“要抱抱，抱抱我好不好~”

何洛洛笑了，单手脱下自己裤子后，把周震南扶起来坐着抱进怀里，周震南立刻像无骨一样埋进对方怀里。看起来温馨，实际上alpha的另一只手早就探进了Omega未经开凿的洞穴里，真的很湿，何洛洛才无比顺利的探入一根手指，一整个手都要被浸湿了，他又不顾人的抗议把人从怀里拉出来放平，去吻他的胸乳，去吻他的小肚腩，顺便加到二指还抽插起，周震南的穴肉那样的紧致，那么的粘人，让人只想深入不想退去。

等到把周震南的乳头也嘬的亮晶晶，红肿肿，周震南的后穴也开发的差不多了，他早已经饥渴的快不行了，但又不愿意说你快进来什么的，于是节奏都掌握在何洛洛的手上，何洛洛忍得久，把他快憋死，射一发的快感不够，停下来的可能性为零，他连抱何洛洛都抱不住了。 

就在周震南被折磨的不行的时候，何洛洛挺身而入，手指和何洛洛的阴茎尺寸上还是有明显的区别的，周震南毫无防备，疼的急喘

“嗯~！你，哈~你出去，啊，你先出去！”

何洛洛作势要出去，穴肉就恋恋不舍的猛吸他，周震南也立刻抓着他不让他退出去

“南南不是让我出去吗？嗯？”

周震南羞恼的白他，纸老虎发威

“快点，你怎么，嗯，慢吞吞的——啊！”

没等说完，何洛洛便又插了回去，刚刚怕伤着周震南只入了一半，这回是玩真的，整根没入，周震南可没何洛洛想象的接受度高，惊的后穴猛缩紧，夹的何洛洛头皮一麻冷汗直冒才没泄出来，两人皆缓了缓才敢继续下去。

轻轻的试探，车子也开始有节奏的起伏震动，“嗯，啊~嗯，啊~”，周震南的叫声像小猫咪的讨扰，窸窸窣窣挠着何洛洛的情欲，等周震南的穴里磨出了些白泡，何洛洛便不再压抑，吻上周震南的唇，呻吟被挤压，更加色情，下身大起大落，几乎次次整个抽出又整根没入，囊袋打在周震南的股间啪啪作响，白嫩的屁股已然红嫩，车也随之剧烈起伏，好像在助攻这场性爱。没有章法，所有的欲望都是最原始的，高潮来的又急又满，周震南拱起了背，不断的后仰着脖颈，刚刚和何洛洛分离的嘴唇拉出一条细软的银丝，想叫又没有叫的力气——“啊~”

周震南射了，精液射在何洛洛的肚皮上，穴液淋在何洛洛还在抽插的阴茎上，然后自己瘫软下去颤抖不止

“南南，说好我先的....南南，我好舒服，不想出来了......”

几分钟后，alpha浑浊的精液释放在周震南的体内时，周震南才回过神来去推他说不要不可以，可人都已经射完了全当他在撒娇，把头埋在他颈边喘气，

“再来一次，好不好？

“南南，好挤，我们下车去.....”

周震南来不及反应，何洛洛硬邦邦的下体又抵在了他的穴口，不同的是，这回何洛洛把他抓出了车，脚落地有了些踏实感，他人趴在车前盖上，屁股高高翘起，何洛洛捞着他在他背后蓄势待发。

没入，撞击，敏感点发现的很意外，这个新体位比第一次的深多了，室外的风凉飕飕的要周震南清醒又沉沦，后穴收缩的没有节奏，几次要瘫软下去都被拉回来趴好，刚开荤的小孩没个把控，来来回回打桩机似的不停歇，周震南早就呻吟着射了好几回了，何洛洛也没见得要射。

汗水、唾沫、眼泪，做爱、接吻、高潮，

周震南啜泣的嘶哑的喊

“洛洛，你，啊！你停下，够了，嗯~啊~结束好不好~”

何洛洛从背后把周震南抱直，吻他耳朵

“马上，乖一点，别夹那么紧，乖......”“叫我一声徐一宁哥哥。”

久久除了喘息没有回应，何洛洛停下问他，认认真真的问

“为什么不叫？”

周震南快又高潮了，这一停懵掉了，何洛洛也不再强求，不满表达在做爱里，周震南窝在何洛洛的肩头，话语被撞得稀碎，最终还是认输，用肉嘟嘟的脸蹭了蹭何洛洛的脖子

“嗯~哈~一，一宁。”

不是徐一宁，是一宁，何洛洛喜上眉梢，得寸进尺

“是一宁哥哥～”

周震南好脾气

“。。。一宁哥哥！啊～！”

两人终于一同释放。

何洛洛满足的低下头，咬住周震南的脖子，舔舐他的腺体，青苹果被榨干，他才咬了下去，一口血腥萝莉味。两个人混合在一起是最可口的果酒味，这也宣告着，周震南暂时属于徐一宁。

......

“何洛洛！你又射在里面!”

“那再来一次，我射外面好不好~？”

“滚啊！啊~嗯、嗯、轻点......”

回到酒店，天恰好亮了，周震南睡的不省人事，何洛洛帮他洗澡他也只是眯眯眼，又睡着了。何洛洛从情欲出来，觉得怪对不起人家的，害羞又甜蜜的给周震南处理好放到床上，自己又出去开了新的房间。

..............

如果把时间倒退十小时，焉栩嘉连送赵磊去医院都不会，如果知道周震南会在今天逃婚的话，他一定要时时刻刻看着他。

他时常觉得周震南与他疏远，肯定是反感这段商业联谊的，所以他什么都包容他，言行举止小心翼翼。他记得每天回家都要在楼下车里坐一会儿，他和周震南不同房，周震南不会主动来找他，他也不敢去打扰他，所以他就在楼下望着周震南房里透出窗户的光，就想着家里竟然还有这样有一个宝贝在等着，他就忍不住的笑忍不住的多看一会，看着看着就直到人家熄灯了才上去。今日到家，却早早的见他关了灯，窗户也没关好，风吹的窗帘竟带出一丝幽冷，正想着自家宝贝粗心，脑中冷不丁闪过赵政豪来他们公司取文件看都不敢看他偷偷溜走的模样，又想起家里老伯打电话问他南南今天回不回家要不要备饭——该死！焉栩嘉难得失态，唐突的推开的周震南的房门......

他问了赵政豪，赵政豪说不知道，怎么可能不知道？周震南不愿意让他知道吧，焉栩嘉想到这种可能性烦躁的不行，松开领带让赵政豪滚去找。大家私底下叫焉栩嘉BKing，赵政豪也没见过焉栩嘉这样气急败坏的样子， 害怕归害怕，还是没有透露一点周震南的风声给他。

焉栩嘉抱着最后一丝希望给周震南发微信

——婚服帮你取好了 记得早点试

——您已不是对方好友

“pong”焉栩嘉把手机砸到墙上，墙上留下了一个坑，手机也碎了。

办公室外都是想看热闹的，却没一个有胆子进来，赵磊是个例外，他波澜不惊的对焉栩嘉说：“发烧没退去吊瓶盐水......周震南.......我要回趟国给何洛洛做一阵子的私人医生，我去帮你找，放心。”

只是

如果找到了

也不要还给你。


End file.
